


Knockout

by Annuska



Series: Sonadow Week 2019 [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annuska/pseuds/Annuska
Summary: Sonic decides it's time to take some action.





	Knockout

He breathes in, then out. Runs his hands through his quills, giving them a bit of extra spike. Tightens his gloves, tightens his laces. Stretches out: first the arms, then the legs, then the neck. Runs in place for a few seconds, jumps in place a few times, cracks his knuckles. **  
**

It’s time for action.

He reaches out…

...and rings the doorbell.

There’s a few awkward seconds of shuffling around on his end while waiting for a reply. He switches the bundle he holds to his other hand, then decides against it and switches it back again. Starts to wonder if it was a good idea to wear a casual jacket, or if he should’ve dressed up more.

The door swings open and he puts on what is possibly the worst smile he’s ever managed.

“Oh, hey, Sonic.” Rouge is standing on the other side of the door, and her eyebrows lift slightly for a moment but she doesn’t say anything to explain her wary expression. Instead, she smiles and turns to yell, “ _Shadow, your date’s here_!” before turning back to Sonic and gesturing for him to come inside. “He’s still deciding what to wear.”

“Heh,” is all Sonic manages out, though he relaxes considerably in Rouge’s presense. He walks into the living room and stretches again, giving the place a glance-over as if he’s never been inside before. Of course he has, but in the context of a first date, any apartment—shared or otherwise—is suddenly new and just  _so_  fascinating to look at. Those crystal fridge magnets? Totally never seen them in that light before. The television? How  _sleek_! Rouge’s judgemental smirk? Not new, but also,  _so new_.

“Don’t say it,” Sonic says, again shifting stems between hands. “You’re a know-it-all, I get it, an  _expert_  on this subject, so you  _know_  better than to say it.”

“I wasn’t going to say anything!” Rouge holds a hand to her chest, offended. The faux-hurt fades from her face and she smiles mischeviously again. “Well, not after you asked me so nicely, anyway. Oh, calm down, blue boy, you’ll both be  _fine_.” She waves him off dismissively, floating over to the fridge to grab herself a drink. “I already had this talk with him, too.”

“You talked to h—” Sonic is interrupted by the sound of a closing door, and he looks to the hallway to see Shadow approach, looking  _insanely_  gorgeous in his bomber jacket and grey tee, a certified one-hit  _knockout_.

For a good ten seconds, Sonic forgets his manners—and to breathe—and stares until Shadow, now face-to-face with him, glances down at his attire and asks, “Is it stained? God dammit, I thought I—”

“No, it’s great! I mean, you look great!” Sonic says, a bit too fast. He grins at Shadow, and Shadow gives him a slight nod in thanks. Before he can embarrass himself further, Sonic thrusts the bouquet in his hands toward Shadow with a  _theseareforyou_! Rouge, on the couch, crosses her legs and opens her water, giggling as she watches.

Shadow takes them, looking genuinely surprised. He holds the blooms in his hands—a simple arrangement of red tulips, white roses, and a few large, bright stargazer lilies—but before he can thank Sonic, Sonic is talking again.

“I know putting flowers together is kind of  _your_  thing but when I saw something like this at the shop I just knew I could find the flowers pretty easily so I thought you’d like it but it’s not, y’know,  _the best_  or anything—I mean, even  _I_  can’t be amazing at everyth—”

“They’re beautiful,” Shadow says, allowing a smile to show over the bouquet. “Thank you, Sonic.”

Sonic returns the smile, nodding. He allows himself a moment of quiet to ease over his firing, sparking nerves, watching Shadow trim the flowers and place them in a vase of water. Sonic expects him to fuss with the flowers a bit, rearrange them to his liking, but to Sonic’s surprise, Shadow leaves them as they are. He approaches Sonic, and hesitates for a moment before sliding his arm through Sonic’s.

“Shall we?”

Sonic smiles, securing his arm around Shadow’s and slipping his hands into his pockets with a nod. “We shall! I mean, yeah, let’s get goin’.”

They exchange goodbyes with Rouge and she closes the door after them, then spreads back out on the couch with a contented sigh.

It was about time they finally took some action.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 for sonadow-week at Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Action/Fashion


End file.
